Feel Alive
by Runa-Chan rules
Summary: Romano was digging himself a deeper hole. The game he was playing was far too dangerous. Prumano, light Gerita, yaoi, boyXboy, smut/fluff


Okay, with my laptop I have access to spell-check, which means fewer errors ^^ and I went back and saw some of the reviews I got from my last Prumano fanfic, and was rather happy that people were laughing and asking me to write another. Well I am in a good mood, my special someone is texting me and making me laugh and giggle, I am not only a Prussia roleplayer, but also a Prussia cosplayer now, and I am up for writing some Prumano, I am improvising as I go, like always, so here we go :3 I might just do a series of these ^^ not too big on writing several chapters, but I can do an entire story if you want.

* * *

Feel Alive~

* * *

Prussia let out a deep, heavy sigh as he stretched his limbs from his body, reaching out with his arms to hear his shoulder pop. The bright, heavy beams of light shined through the windows and nearly blinded him when he attempted to open his eyes. A sharp hiss was relieved from his lips when he threw his arm over his eyes in attempt to block the light from his eyes. Not cool. Within moments, he eventually heaved himself out of bed and planted his daily cocky grin on his face. Because that's how you start a day.

Prussia took a stroll downstairs, not bothering to put pants on. Too chafing. Boxers were fine, right? Not like anyone would care. And even if they did, why should he give two shits? Prussia made it to the bottom of the stairs, and made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of wurst and eggs. Of course, his younger brother was cooking. Prussia sat down at the table, kicking back and waiting for his brother to notice him. of course it wouldn't take long. without turning around, Germany spoke. "Gilbert, put some pants on please. It's bad enough that the Italian brothers of mayhem walk around half the time half naked, I don't need you doing it too." he aid, flipping the wurst.

"Well the Italian brothers got the right idea. Comfort fucking rules!" Prussia retorted. "Gilbert.. what exactly is going on between you and Lovino anyway? The other day, Italy and I came home to basically find you molesting the poor Italian punk in my kitchen. What are you playing at exactly?" Germany questioned. The Grin on Prussia's face grew wider at this point. "Something awesome, so don't worry yourself over it." Prussia smirked. "Where is my little hot-headed Italian anyway?" Prussia asked. "Sleeping on the couch. I assume he came in late last night and passed out. But not before stuffing the fridge with a month's supply of tomatoes and pizza." Germany explained. At the mention, Prussia looked over to the living room. He could plainly see that delectable Italian curl sticking up from the couch, and he smiled to himself.

Prussia walked over to the sleeping Italian and picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs to place him on a proper bed in his own room. After covering up the sleepy Italian, he walked back downstairs while bucking his belt, now wearing pants that is, and throwing a shirt on."I'll be back late tonight. Gonna go chill with Antonio and Francis for a bit." Prussia said before exiting the doorway. Germany ignored it though.

The small Italian gripped at the soft cushion that supported his head. The foreign feeling felt nice, but the actual thought of where he was made the poor boy feel uncomfortable. The sleepy eyes opened lowly as he started to notice the warm feeling covering his body as well. Romano reached for a fist-full of blanket, and pulled it closer to him, snuggling warmly in the object. A sharp inhale, and he knew where he was at. It all smelled like him. It was a strong smell that overwhelmed all of Romano's senses. Romano felt obliged to hate it all. He felt like he shouldn't be here.. that is was all so wrong. He was playing a dangerous game, suckered into it by a guy who said a few nice words to him. It scared him.. but excited him. He hated feeling weak, but his self esteem was higher than before. Nothing made sense. Romano's head was full of what he couldn't decipher as lies or truths. At this point, there was no return. Prussia was one of those guys he wanted to punch in the face. But at the same time, a guy he pretty well respected sort of. Romano knew he should have stayed away, but he wanted more. his body ached, his mind screamed, his heart became dysfunctional, and it was turning him into a melted mess. and he loved it.

He felt that though he shouldn't yearn for such a person, he would scream until his throat was raw if Prussia ever left him at this point. Their relationship was unclear to him, and frankly... he wanted it to stay that way. How scared he would become if this became more than what he hoped. Hell... if Prussia nuzzled him so softly again... if he poke sweet words in hushed tones unto Romano's neck, hot raw breath and a mind full of mess... Romano might fall deeper into the trap.. He already feels the grip on his body... but his heart is numb. Romano had no idea himself of how he truly felt about it. But he had a pretty good idea what the truth to it was, though he was too afraid to think it. It's hard falling in love with someone who claims every inch of you, and praises you all the time.. when you're too scared to walk that road.

Romano looked at the desk on the other side of the room, hearing the chirping of a familiar bird, and seeing a yellow puffball sitting next to the lamp... and the magazines.. and.. tissues.. and candy wrappers. dammit he needs to clean his room. The bird flew closer to him, settling it's thin claws into the sheets and staring at the boy. Romano reached over at it, and rubbed a finger against it's neck and wing, petting the sweet bird a bit. The bird nudged at his finger and leaned into the affectionate touch, and chirped lightly. "don't laugh at me, dammit... " Romano poke softly, staring at it as he continued to pet it. Wow.. this room stinks too. The boy stood up, startling the bird a bit and making it fly back over to the desk. Romano began picking up trash and tossing it all in the trash bin, and folding the dirty clothes and tossing them into a hamper. within a few hours, everything was half done... He sighed, and sat down with a pencil and some paper, writing a tiny little note that was more like a specific order of food. he rolled it up and had Gilbird grab onto it. "can you take this to your potato master, bird?" he asked, trying not to 'what the fuck' at what he just said. The bird just flew out the window holding the small parchment. God dammit!

it was at least nearing 7:30 p.m, considering he hadn't woken up until 3 in the afternoon. The boy sighed, and continued to pick up, but stopped when he noticed one of Prussia's infamous black t-shirts, and walked over to pick it up. He gazed at the familiar shirt and brought it to his face. He inhaled sharply and took in the scent.. bluugh. yeah, that needed washed, too. he tossed it into the hamper, and sat back down on the bed to release a heavy sigh. He leaned his head against the wall, only to hear a rather unpleasant thump from the other room. Romano moved his head from the wall to stare for a moment, before hearing his younger brother's familiar giggles. Romano put his ear to the wall, only to hear some rather disgusting dirty talk. Well fuck. Now his brother and that filthy potato bastard were gonna fuck. And... in the room right next to Prussia's... and Prussia used to actually be crazy for Italy... but of course, who wasn't? But.. the issue still stands... and it dawned on Romano. Prussia had to listen to his brother fuck the boy he liked several nights in a row... Romano leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes in attempt to tune it out. Prussia always walked around on a daily basis like he was king of the world. his grin never faded from his face. It was no secret that the boy had seen so much tragedy in his life... but he kept fighting. He was a fighter. Because that's all he felt that he could do. Romano shook the thoughts. now he definitely didn't want to go downstairs to fix something to eat. It would alarm the fuck-buddies in the other room that he was awake, and the situation would become awkward. Luckily in moments, the bedroom door opened, and Romano could hear footsteps followed by rustling bags. "Got the memo, you hungry? why don't you just fix something, you're capable!" Prussia snorted, his grin of course in full view, and his bird chirping behind him.

"don't mock me, bastard! I don't have to do shit here! it was supposed to be the German fucker's job to do the cooking, yet I was never called for food! I don't want to eat his nasty cooking anyway!" Romano retorted. A blush corrupted his face, and he looked away. "I'm fucking hungry, give me food!" he complained. Prussia sighed, and reached for the small box inside the bag, tossing it into Romano's arms. Romano quickly peeked inside the ittle white Styrofoam box and took a whiff of the most amazing pasta. he reached for the plastic fork and popped it open, quickly shoving a face-full of pasta in his mouth. He only took a few bites though.. the noises were becoming louder, and he was sure Prussia had heard them now. Romano looked down at the sheets, not daring to make eye-contact with Prussia. It was all too much, after all the shit he was thinking of earlier.

Prussia began to chuckle a bit. "they're lively tonight. Can ya ignore them? Oh! I see you've cleaned up in here! That's awesome, but you didn't have to! Dammit, West would be mad at me if he found out I let a guest do my dirty work, SHIT!" Prussia began. Romano looked up in shock, his heart beating at a rate to where it would burst. He forced tears away from his face, and held it together. In one swift movement, he clung to Prussia by the door, digging his hands into Prussia's shirt and standing on his toes to deliver a heavy kiss on Prussia's own lips. Prussia stood there and allowed he younger to assault his own lips for a moment, before shutting the door with his foot, and pushing Romano back against the wall, seizing his hands and pinning them above the boy's head. Prussia roughly assaulted the boy's mouth.. every inch of it. He licked and lapped up the taste inside, the corners, sucked and bit the lower lip, and gently nudged his upper lip.

Romano whimpered and moaned helplessly into the tango. He desperately began grinding on Prussia's thigh, throwing himself back into the fire. Burning and aching. He was pushing himself further into danger. Further into confusion. And Even further into ecstasy. The mind was lost, the holes were filling, the world stopped making sense long ago. This was now. The moment. Prussia removed his lips and leaned on the boy's shoulder, chuckling. "thank you." he said, as he traveled further down, kneeling on the ground. Romano looked confused, but it only took seconds. Prussia reached and undid the zipper, slipping his hand inside, and pulling out the young Italian's aching erection. Prussia dragged his tongue along the length from base to tip, kissing the tip affectionately. This was wrong... but Romano gave up on being right by now. He thrashed and tangled his hands into his lover's snow-white hair, hissing swiftly as he felt his member being taken in by the Germanic country. And the bad part was- This was only the beginning. But does that have to be so bad?

"aah.. aaahh! FUCK!.. ngg!" was all Romano could choke out. he quickly covered his mouth to hush himself from the others hearing. This wasn't dirty like before. This was affectionate. It was innocent. Te vibrations in Prussia' through as he chuckled around the organ nearly sent the Italian swirling in a colorful nothingness. Romano's knees became weak and jelly. Without control, Romano slid his back against the wall, falling down. Prussia pulled away to allow such movement. After he hit ground, Prussia picked up his lover bridal style, and lying him gently on the bed. Prussia climbed on top and licked the boy's neck lovingly. Prussia could feel Romano's body shuddering, and growing hotter. It was just something he'd never get enough of. Prussia ran his hand up Romano's shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin carefully before sliding it over the boy's head and tossing it somewhere to be lost. Romano, of course, had no problem with such issue. He soon felt a warm tongue gliding on his soft skin, on his collar bone, on his throat leaving kisses as he went.

Prussia began to strip his own shirt and tossed it into another direction before continuing his little fun. he reached up and softy flicked his tongue at the boy's curl, receiving a heavy huff and pant in return. The room felt like an oven to him at this point. His aching erection looked like it could explode without being touched. Romano was playing with fire. And he loved the heat. He felt alive. Everything felt wonderful to him when Prussia was the one to do everything to him. And he knew that eventually he would grow to want this every time they were given the opportunity. Romano would become addicted. Prussia raised his hand, and reached for the boy's cheek, lovingly holding him dearly in his palm. "Everything about you.. is too damn amazing.." Prussia chuckled. Romano's face became even more tinted with red, but his reaction remained innocent. In response, Romano took the hand and slipped two of his lover's finger's into his own mouth, beginning to suck and feel the skin with his tongue. His tongue swirled around, in between, tasting and feeling. Prussia allowed this to go on for a moment or so before he noticed that along the way, Romano had begun to feel himself as well. Prussia removed his fingers and pushed the boy's pants down, tearing them off of the beautiful Italian body and yanking them to the ground.

Romano lightly continued to stroke himself, using the other arm to muffle his sounds. "Lovino is being rather adorable tonight, huh?" Prussia asked, smirking as he reached his two wet fingers to the boy's entrance. One finger went in first, causing the boy's mouth to drop so he could take in a sharp breath. His breath was quickly released with a quiver and a moan, his back arching from the bed. without even trying, Prussia located the boy's more sensitive muscles. Without any fear of harming him, Prussia added the second finger and began to scissor and thrust them deeply into the boy, being sure to hit the spot that sent him rearing over the edge. Romano bit his own arm to keep from anything getting above a grunt or a needy breath. His breaths slowed as Prussia's fingers did. The thrusts then came to a stop, and the fingers were removed. by that second, Romano immediately grabbed onto Prussia's pants and fumbled with the zipper. Prussia grabbed his hands both in just one of his, and raised them above Romano's head so that he could pull off his own pants. he moved his hand from Romano's to finish discarding them, and leaned back to press his body against his lover's. Their mouths collided in a sweet eternity of kisses and heavy breaths. tongue-on-tongue, they licked and tasted each other before Prussia pressed forward, capturing Romano's lips to silence any pained noises as he entered his Italian's body in one slow thrust. Romano gasped quietly, his voice being muffled by the other. Prussia's mouth left Romano's with a trail of saliva dripping into Romano's chin.

The pace started slow. it was a calm start. Prussia rocked his hip slowly back, and pushed himself forward again as slowly as Romano sought comfortable. Romano arched his back and shuddered at the feeling of his nerves being rubbed gently, and then waiting for eternity to feel it again. it was a maddening pace. Romano had by this point buried his nail deep into Prussia's back, and he whimpered so lightly as he licked Prussia's lower lip affectionately. that sent Prussia over the edge. Prussia's pace quickened a bit, understanding Romano's hint. "Does it feel good? haah... you're squeezing me rather tightly." Prussia chuckled. "ho...hot.. ung!" Romano threw his head back from his own comment. He couldn't take it. Prussia was being too gentle.. as if any rougher movements would break him. Romano wanted more though, regardless of what Prussia was afraid of. He wanted more of Prussia in any aspect. He wanted his voice, his body, his tongue, his hard cock, his shaky breaths, his cocky grin, his terrifying red eyes.. all of it. Romano pushed Prussia back slowly, and got on top of him. Prussia seemed more than anything, surprised as he watched the boy's hips slowly lower unto his own, forcing Prussia's cock back inside of him. Well this was unexpected.

"Why.. you're so nice to me.. You treat me as a delicate object.. I don't care how, just fuck me! you got me like this... and the slow pace is agonizing!" Romano aid, nearly starting to tear up. Prussia again, looked surprised, but without saying anything he reached up and grabbed either side of Romano's face, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, he began to speak. "Lovino.. ich liebe-" and before he could finish his sentence, Romano's eyes widened, and he slammed his hips down full force, shoving the rest of Prussia's cock inside of him and making himself arch his back and cry loudly. He no longer cared who heard. He needed this. Prussia grunted and bucked his hips up. "don't you say it!" Romano said in anger as he began to thrust his hips against Prussia's, moaning and gasping loudly into every thrust. Romano could feel more than just a cock in his ass though. He knew things had just become highly dangerous for himself. But he wouldn't let it. he rocked his hips with each thrust, forcing Prussia's member to rub him inside as much as possible. the new motion sent him gasping, begging for air, but air was overrated right now. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as his head became a mess once more. "don't you fuck-aah~ing say iIIt! fuckiinnngh... bas..tard! aah!" he choked out. Prussia bucked his hips, not able to make out much of what Romano was trying to say. "b.. becaAAHuse.. I... aah.. LOve.. nnngh~ FUCK!"Prussia stopped his hips and pulled Romano back down into another kiss, though Romano was still trying to get friction, he slowed down and heated up the kiss with a lot of tongue. It was sloppy, but sincere. That small portion of Romano's sentence was all Prussia needed to hear. Romano growled a bit in the kiss and removed himself from it, slamming back down foll force and arching his back. his moans were loud as he violently came on his lover's stomach, his body shaking and twitching roughly as if the tremors would never stop. Prussia pushed Romano forward and took advantage of the situation as he began to milk himself in the tight, pulsating heat so he could reach his own peak. He thrusted only a few more times before finally reaching so. A deep, wild grunt was forced from his throat as he came, filling Romano up. Romano arched and moaned into it, reaching up to kiss his lover once more. This was all so much to take in... after realizing that the Germanic country's sweet words had forced Romano into falling in love with this wild beast. But it didn't matter now. Prussia heard what he wanted to hear, and so did Prussia. the sentences were never completed, but they didn't have to be. They knew this would be the beginning of something far different from what they had started.

The next morning will be a little difficult to explain to the younger brothers in the house. Well, at least Germany got an answer to his question!

* * *

aagh pulled an all-nighter writing this :3 I was so eager to finish it X3 I hope it was okay! please enjoy ^_^


End file.
